


Less Dumb, Less Ass

by DeeSquirrel2y5



Series: Punks In Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dean in Glasses, Drug Use, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Dean, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Character Death, Punk!Dean, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, in the past though, punk!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeSquirrel2y5/pseuds/DeeSquirrel2y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was on his third glass of whiskey and feeling pretty good despite everything, when someone sat down next to him. At first he was sure he was about to be hit on, but the guy did nothing but slam his head down on the bar in front of them. Dean winced, and was a little second hand embarrassed for the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Dumb, Less Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heya_Cassbutt_Apdinof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heya_Cassbutt_Apdinof/gifts).



Dean had been home for a week, and Cas had still barely let him leave the bedroom if they weren't in class. He was pretty sure they had broken their bed at some point, and maybe the couch as well. He loved his boyfriend dearly, but damn his ass was sore! Plus, he was still disappointed that he had to be careful of Cas's hip piercings. What piercings took up to four or five months to heal? The night before he had accidentally forgotten to pull back when they had been grinding on the bed. He had come on Cas's stomach and a little of it had dripped onto one of the piercings, and damn had that sucked. He'd never seen his boyfriend jump out of the bed so fast! He'd spent a good ten minutes apologizing while Cas rinsed off in the shower, and another thirty after that giving the other man the best blow job he could manage to make up for it. Not that he had minded that part.

It had really sucked to be gone from his lover for so long though. He loved his little brother, but he vowed that next summer he'd take Cas with him or he wasn't staying so long. It had been the first time they had been away from each other since they'd met the year before and the time apart had been too hard. They rented their apartment together, they were basically married so Sam and Bobby would have to get used to Cas at some point anyway.

Laying in bed next to his lover, Dean's mind started drifting to when they'd first met. To how his relationship had started, and everything that had changed for them both since then.

 

The phone call with his uncle Bobby had been horrible, but the follow up with his little brother had been wore. It sounded to him like maybe Sam wasn't handling Dean's absence as well as he'd hoped he'd be able to. The kid had been caught in school with a baggie of coke in his locker. Sam had told the principal it hadn't been his, but once they tested him it had come up positive. Dean knew it was that new girlfriend's fault. Ruby had always seemed off to Dean, and obviously he'd been right. Thankfully it was only Sam's first offence so he'd somehow been let off with a warning from the cops (thanks to Sheriff Jody he was sure), but the school hadn't been so lenient. He'd been kicked out, expelled, and Bobby hadn't sounded too sure that he'd be able to get him into another too easily. 

Dean was pissed, but he blamed himself. Besides Bobby Dean was the only family the kid had left, and Bobby wasn't really family anyway. It was only by association of their late father that they called him 'Uncle' Bobby. It wasn't that Dean hadn't done his share of stupid things since losing his parents when he was fifteen to a drunk driver (the drunk driver had been his father, but that was beside the point) but Dean had always felt his little brother was better than that. Better than him. Cocaine at fifteen? Not his Sammy. Dean was a little desperate to go home, but it was finals time. He'd been so excited to start college earlier in the year, and now he just wished it was over. His brother needed him, and he needed a drink.

The bar was nearly empty, but that was okay. He didn't need an audience to drown his sorrows. He was just glad that his friend Jo had been at work to let him in. It was hard being a nineteen year old with alcohol needs, but having a friend who's mother owned a Roadhouse was helpful. He was on his third glass of whiskey and feeling pretty good despite everything, when someone sat down next to him. At first he was sure he was about to be hit on, but the guy did nothing but slam his head down on the bar in front of them. Dean winced, and was a little second hand embarrassed for the guy. 

He sighed, knowing he shouldn't but with an entrance like that how could he resist? "What's up dude?" He asked.

"Go away." The guy muttered, not even bothering to raise his head.

"Man, I'm just trying to be nice. You're not the only one having a rough day but I thought I'd try being helpful and shit."

The guy snorted at him, actually snorted. "Helpful and shit?" 

"Fine, fuck you too then." Dean snapped. 'Seriously,' he thought. 'The fuck is up with this guy?' He picked up his glass again before swinging the rest of his whiskey back, accidentally hitting the rim of the glass against his glasses. Turning a little red from embarrassment, he cursed himself for spending his contacts money on too many cheeseburgers.

He set his glass back down with a little too much force, nearly breaking the thing. Jo hurried by to pour him another without his even asking. He must have really made a spectacle of himself. Putting his face in his hands, he thought about following the man's example and face-palming the freaking bar, but then he'd break his glasses and be completely blind for who knows how long.

"Good one." 

He dropped his hands and looked over to the man beside him. 'Damn,' He thought. 'This guys actually pretty hot.' Which was true. The man had black spikey hair with blue tips, which along with a sweep of kohl liner brought out the amazing blue of his eyes. His nose was pierced with a hoop, and underneath his full, pouty, perfect pink, chapped lips was a labret. Yep, the man was gorgeous.

Dean knew his cheeks were red, which he hated because it always made his freckles stand out even more. But he couldn't imagine a way that he could've embarrassed himself more in front of such a hot guy. He was also confused as to how he was so worried about embarrassing himself, when the guy's forehead was still red from hitting the bar. 

He decided to take a chance anyway. "So I guess we're just a couple of dumb-asses huh?" He grinned.

The man smiled back. "Maybe we're just secure in ourselves. Less 'dumb', less 'ass'."

Dean laughed and found himself leaning in closer. "I'm Dean." He pushed out his hand.

The other man took it, almost caressing it instead of shaking. "Castiel." He licked his lips and Dean couldn't help but track the movement. 

"Well Cas," He shortened the other man's name without even thinking, getting an even bigger smile for it. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Cas's laugh was even rougher than his voice, like honeyed whiskey. "My dorm room or yours?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a follow up to 'Let Me Show You' because I was inspired by , Heya_Cassbutt_Apdinof's enjoyment of the first installment. This will probably have another part to it, whenever I get a new idea. But I'm sure I'll put the sexy times of their first meeting up pretty soon! Comments and kudos are love (and inspire me to write more, obviously!)  
> Find me on Tumblr, lindzecrow2y5


End file.
